


The Dimension Travel of a Protector God

by Chaos_Greymistchild



Category: Bleach, 盾の勇者の成り上がり - アネコユサギ | Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari | The Rising of the Shield Hero - Aneko Yusagi
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Author Regrets Everything, no beta we die like men, no seriously NO BETA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Greymistchild/pseuds/Chaos_Greymistchild
Summary: May 23: Day 4 -Reincarnation AU |Video Game World/Virtual Reality AU





	The Dimension Travel of a Protector God

**Author's Note:**

> May 23: Day 4 - ~~Reincarnation AU |~~ Video Game World ~~/Virtual Reality AU~~

Ichigo looked around as the bright light died. Aside from him and Kisuke, who he’d reached out for as soon as he was aware of Something happening, there were four other people with him in the glowing circle drawn on the ground . 

“Huh? There’re only supposed to be four of them....”

The robes people in front of the six of them murmured. 

Ichigo stepped protectively in front of Kisuke. “What’s going on?” He demanded. 

The robed men murmured between themselves for a while longer before one stepped forward. “Welcome heroes! We have summoned you from another world to help fend off the Calamities— ”

“What compensations will we get?” One of the others who were summoned asked. 

“Yeah, yeah,” another agreed, “and when will be allowed to go back home?”

The lead robes man hesitated. “The King would like an audience with the Four Heroes of the Sword, Bow, Spear, and.... Shield,” Ichigo noticed the distaste with which the robes man spoke of the ‘Shield Hero’ and a glance to his side saw that Kisuke had lowered his hat over his eyes.

“Sure,” the final one drawled carelessly, “Anyone is as good as the next, aren’t they?”

Ichigo and Kisuke shared incredulous glances but followed everyone up the stairs and through the western-style castle until they got a grand throne room. An old man was sitting on the throne, the King, presumably. 

“What is going on?” The King demanded of the robed men, “there should be four of them, not six,”

“I’m not sure, Your Majesty, but these six have appeared, so we have six heroes instead of four. Surely more is better than less or none, Your Majesty?”

The King sighed but nodded. 

“You’ll notice on the four of you there are chosen weapons you were summoned with....” the King began to go on a spiel about saving the world, the weapons the other four had been ‘summoned’ with, yada  yada yada . 

Ichigo got bored quickly and tuned out, until Kisuke flared his reiatsu slightly to get his attention. 

“These adventurers and knights have been chosen for their ability and skill in battle and would be glad to serve any of the six heroes,” The King said, gesturing to a group of people dressed in armor and armed with a variety of weapons.

“No,” Ichigo said flatly.

“No?” The King asked. He was clearly unused to people defying him. 

“No,” Ichigo said again,  “ we won’t take any of them into our party, Kisuke and I are fine by ourselves,”

“But— but you’ll do worse together?”

“That’s fine,” he said with a sardonic smile, “We do the best under pressure anyways,”

“Prove that you can survive without a companion with you,” The King demanded, “we can’t afford for a Hero to die during a Wave because of pride or arrogance,”

That was a reasonable enough request.

“Kisuke, do you want to or...?”

“How could a humble candy store owner like me know how to use  bankai ?”

Ichigo snorted and stepped forward, “sure, sure, be like that,”

He waited for someone to step forward. 

Soon enough, a distinguished noble-like man with grey hair and a rapier stepped forwards. “I am Claude  Guilhem  de  Montpellier, second son of William  Montpellier, and I shall be your opponent, Hero,”

“Then, let us begin.  Bankai ,  Tensa Zangetsu .”

A cloak of power wrapped around him, then flared out, forming his  bankai  coat and  nōdachi . The casual display of oppressive power didn’t affect anyone in the room in the slightest. That was odd... even the strongest would feel some affect, but it seemed like no one, not even the weakest servant was affected. He’d leave figuring that out to Kisuke.

Ichigo  shot towards the nobleman, one step shy of  shunpo , and in an instant sent him  flying through the air  in a single swing.

He rested the tip of  Tensa Zangetsu  on the ground and scowled. “Proof enough for you?”

“Waves always come with hordes of monsters, it would be better if you faced more men, wouldn’t it?” the King gestured five of the adventurers and  knights  forwards.

A woman with a claymore, long as she was tall, a man with a bow, two men with swords, and a woman with a ball-topped staff. This was... a  pretty typical  gaming [party] wasn’t it?

Well, it didn’t matter unless they were used to working with each other. 

“Ready?” The woman with the claymore asked  in taunt , her sword resting on her  shoulder mockingly. 

“Ready,” Ichigo pulled his lips back into a smile more reminiscent of his Hollow, lifting his sword to match her and sealing back down into  shikai .  Kisuke  made a small sound of disappointment behind him. Ichigo ignored it. They’d have time later.

The woman charged towards him, backed by arrows and one of the other swordsmen. Effortlessly, Ichigo dodged the arrows and the swords, not even pushed to preternatural speeds. 

“Slow,” he drawled. 

“ Nake ,  Benihime !”

Ichigo whipped around to snarl at Kisuke, when a blast of heat exploded against the hexagonal shield. 

The swordsman slipped under his guard in his distraction and Ichigo barely parried the strike on instinct. 

The staff-wielding woman could cast high-level  hadō _ and _ kaidō . He’d underestimated her. 

Ichigo ignored the claymore woman and the swordsman and let the rain of arrows bounce off his  hierro . He charged towards the staff woman, danced around the other swordsman with barely a thought, and slammed down with his sword into the ground between the staff woman’s legs, cratering the flooring. 

The staff fell from suddenly numb fingers onto the floor with a tinkling clatter.

“Dead,” he pronounced into the sudden hush.

“ Im \-- Impossible,” an advisor breathed in shock, “to crater even lapis-tiled, thrice-enchanted travertine...”

Ichigo  pulled  Zangetsu  back to rest on his shoulders. “Proof enough for you?” he drawled, confident with the weight of Kisuke’s hand on his shoulder and tightly controlled reiatsu brushing against his own. 

“Proof enough,” the King agreed slightly shakily.

The King pulled himself together.

“Would the adventurers choose their Heroes!” one of the advisors announced.

The assembled adventurers and knights streamed towards the Heroes, eventually funneling into three lines behind the Sword, Spear, and Bow Heroes.

“ _ Eh?! _ ” the Shield Hero yelped.


End file.
